


Mint's Sexy Seasonal Shorts

by mintjoonlep



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Holidays, Married Couple, Mistletoe, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Shorts, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, two of these stories will feature threesomes with a got7 member/reader/a bts member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintjoonlep/pseuds/mintjoonlep
Summary: A series of short, smutty holiday-themed oneshots featuring each member of GOT7.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Reader, GOT7 Ensemble/Reader, Im Jaebum | JB/Reader, Jackson Wang/Reader, Kim Yugyeom/Reader, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Reader, Mark Tuan/Reader, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Reader, im jaebeom/reader/min yoongi, jackson wang/reader/kim namjoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Mistletoe Mayhem (Yugyeom/F!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> These are all likely to be a little silly and not especially long, but hopefully fun little snippets to read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis the season for your goofy, adorable boyfriend to indulge quite excessively in his favorite festive tradition.

It started with no warning.

You'd simply emerged from the bedroom, bathrobe-clad and fresh as a daisy, caught unawares by a smirking imp you'd come to know as your boyfriend.

“It's tradition!” he'd chimed in, almost unspeakably cheerful for the early hour, and before you could fully process the mistletoe pinned to the door frame he'd swooped in for a kiss.

A sudden peck out of the blue might've resulted in a righteous fury had it come from anybody other than Yugyeom, having a good giggle over his use of holiday décor. It hadn't seemed at all like anything to dedicate any further thought to, a one-off instance with a chance for repeats the next time you happened to cross him on the way in or out of your shared bedroom.

Or so you'd thought.

Yugyeom, the adorable menace that he was, lived his life trying to be both naughty and extra whenever humanly possible. You adored that about him most days, especially whenever you could act as a silent bystander to whatever mischief he saw fit to enact on your mutual friends. It wasn't exactly rare to be the one on the receiving end of his machinations, but it wasn't nearly as common as watching him annoy the absolute shit out of Jaebeom for funsies. December had apparently been set as the month of zeroing in on you specifically and by the end of the first week, you knew you'd have to put your guard up.

Mistletoe in Yugyeom's hands was a weapon he wielded with finesse, cleverness, and zero shame. Kisses given so freely between you had quickly become regulated to mistletoe ambushes only, leaving you almost constantly in anticipation for his next smooch seeking attack.

It began with that first kiss in the bedroom doorway and had escalated to every doorway in your home being a hot spot for sudden lip locks, the giddy call for a kiss coming with nearly every pass you made from one room to another. Like an assassin seeking your lips rather than your life, Yugyeom trailed you in secret at times, waiting to catch you whenever you were far from one of the stationary devil sprigs littering the house.

He'd gotten you by holding a broom handle over the kitchen counter, mistletoe dangling from the end while his eyes crinkled in eager anticipation.

A sudden call for you to think fast in the laundry room had gotten your reflexes jumping, catching the tiny plant as he tossed it to you, and he'd cackled like the devil at the way you snorted, sighed, and opened your arms to invite him closer.

Going out for lunch, away from the mistletoe minefield of home, had proven that Yugyeom was always ready to keep you on your toes, tugging his weapon of choice from the pocket of his coat just so he could have a merry little snog right there in public.

It was all very sweet truly, a harmless and fun way for your love to flirt and lavish you with the attention he remained every greedy for. Even so, you tended not to be one to take anything laying down, at least outside of the bedroom, and after a few weeks of Yugyeom getting the drop on you, the time had drawn nigh for you to get him back.

When Yugyeom caught you coming out of the bedroom just as he had many times before, you'd pretended to be mildly bemused by the way he bounced on his heels, grinning oh so cheekily as he waited for you to wave him in for a kiss. Instead of permission or puckering, your fist had gripped his shirtfront tight to tug him forward, and you felt an immediate thrill from the wide-eyed excitement he expressed when you slammed the door shut just so you could press his back against it.

“It's tradition,” you purred and palmed him down from his chest to his crotch, pleased in every way by the come hither crooking of his hands welcoming you to have your merry way.

Relenting to this single victory you'd gained over escapades he'd in no way planned to become a competition, Yugyeom spread his thighs as you knelt between them, braced to the door in the wake of your fingers unbuckling his belt. He was a gorgeous sight, decked in a red sweater so suited to the season, lips close in color as he bit down on them once his jeans were around his thighs, erection twitching and ready.

You gave him a different kiss from all the others, a whisper-soft peck to his cock head like every meeting of your lips up until your tongue swept over him and down, shining up the length of him with the wet of your mouth. Yugyeom's legs shook, flexing to make him arch towards the moist lash of your tongue swirling all around him, the pull and suck of your lips tight to his tip until he just about begged. You knew he'd get you back later, have you on your knees and a blabbering mess of want, betting his plans for revenge would be set into motion before long.

He could have his payback however and whenever he wanted it, the sensual addition of your decision to turn his game into mistletoe warfare upping the stakes, but that was all for later. You were all too thrilled to savor the present, your initial victory as sweet as his moans when you swallowed him down, deep in your throat until it burned.

Pumping him, sucking and laving every inch of his dick until your lips were swollen from the glorious work of it had Yugyeom panting, crying out, turned into the most beautiful mess of pleasure. He loved your mouth, riding his hips for it, towards it, encouraging you to never stop taking him so deeply. A plea for you to swallow him, let him cum in your soft, sweet mouth drew you back with a grin that nearly undid him, fist stroking him wild and wet.

“Keep your eyes open and watch me take it.”

He pulsed, spilled into your mouth and onto your tongue, eyes never closing or leaving, watching every second even when you pulled back. You parted your lips to let him watch the last of his cum stain your tongue and mouth with drips of white, licking it all clean, swallowing it down for him. To see it before it was gone, savored deeply before you smiled your satisfaction at him, left Yugyeom winded and full of wonder, fingers touching your cheek.

“I could've been using the mistletoe to eat you out this whole time!”

He stroked down to your lips, thumb running across the petal softness which had pleasured him so, and you shrugged your shoulders, pointing up towards the fake plant sandwiched between the closed door and its frame.

“We're technically still under it, you know.”

Positions reversed, panties tossed across the room, Yugyeom nestled himself between your thighs to give kisses of his own and you rolled your head back with the first swipe of his tongue. Above your head, the mistletoe looked damaged and a bit pitiful, but it had definitely done its job well.

Maybe it wasn't so bad having it all over the house.


	2. Sweater Weather (Jackson/F!Reader/Namjoon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriends know how easily you get cold during the winter months and they are very intent on helping you stay warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular ficlet is a bit of a continuation of my other work, **Knocking Is Overrated**.

“ _We can warm you up_.”

You had a love-hate relationship with winter, perspective veering back and forth from fondness to frustration throughout the whole of the season. It was so uncomfortable about being chilled to your bones, shivering while feeling your nose threaten to drip from the cold, all while longing so badly for sunshine and weather where shorts could be donned. You missed shorts and open-toed shoes, flowy sundresses, and the ability to walk around the apartment in your tiniest pajamas without freezing your ass off.

Winter was, in so many ways, an absolutely miserable time, but it meant wonderful things too. For all the stress of the holiday season, the bitter reminders of family lost and existing family you struggled to share closeness with, you relished the festivities. Looking forward to colorful decorations and the thrill of spoiling people with gifts made you feel so giddy, even while your bank account could've likely cried for your spending. You liked how a season so commonly focused on togetherness helped you to remember the people in your lives who made it better, the love you'd gained in recent years. Freezing temperatures meant hot chocolate and cuddling up under warm blankets without discomfort, seeking out the cozy nearness of the men you cherished.

You'd wanted that nearness so badly, quaking with cold from the very moment you'd braved climbing out of bed to step beyond the warmth of your blankets. It was an unfortunate twist of fate that the heat would find itself on the fritz on what had thus far ended up being the coldest day of the year, turning home into an icebox that Jack Frost likely would have approved of. Namjoon had done all he could to resolve the issue, pestering the landlord for ages while Jackson set about warming the place up with space heaters and hot soup for lunch. A scalding shower once you'd learned that the issue would persist until the next day hadn't cheered you up very much and not even your warmest leggings, your favorite baggy sweater, or even your brightest fuzzy socks seemed able to make you feel comfortable.

Relief didn't come once you'd settled on the couch, tugging a heavy fleece throw over your lap.

It didn't come with the mug of hot chocolate Jackson brought to you, warm between your hands.

It still seemed out of reach even once the boys joined you, their bodies settled on either side of yours, sandwiching you comfortably between them.

“We can warm you up.”

Those words changed everything, a promising whisper from Namjoon against your ear working to chase away the cold, aided by the press of Jackson's mouth against your neck.

Very little was often needed to arouse you, not when your appetite for orgasms was as relentless at times as your love for both men you shared a home with and just the barest offer to make you cum had heat pooling in your veins as swiftly as slick between your legs. Jackson stole a proper kiss first, hands framing your face as Namjoon took your mug away, set it aside on the table so you were free to touch your boyfriends as much as you liked, and you did without hesitation. You'd had them both enough times, individually and at once, to feel little shyness for your own eagerness or want, the part of you who felt guilty for your needs long buried in the wake of the freedom you'd found for yourself.

Your voice mumbled and muttered and begged for them just from the first few kisses, the swipe of Jackson's tongue against yours, and the tug of Namjoon's teeth on your bottom lip making you kick all your blankets away, needing them. Being exposed to the cold didn't bother you, sweater pulled up and bottoms tugged down around your knees, because you enjoyed the thrill of chilly air pebbling your nipples to almost painful hardness when fingers and mouths were so swift to soothe the hurt away.

“Already dripping for us, sweet girl,” Jackson praised, husky voice coarse and sounding so much rougher than the fingers he used to spread you open, framing your wet cunt as if to present it the descent of Namjoon's mouth. “We're gonna make you cum until you can't think about the cold anymore.”

You believed him, trusted that promise as much as you trusted them in everything, moaning as you laid back against Jackson's chest, his hands beneath your knees to hold you open while Namjoon's tongue worked your clit until you were nearly screaming. It felt like torture every time he stopped, pulling back with a wet pop of suction to smirk at you with a glossed mouth.

“You should both have a taste,” he whispered, eyes lingering on your lips, watching them part with a whine as his fingers filled you, a few slow thrusts pulling out and away too soon.

Jackson leaned over your shoulder to accept the slippery digits when they were presented to him, sucking your arousal clean with a groan and a whisper of approval for how sweet you always tasted. Namjoon let you sample yourself more closely, kissing you hard, tongue stroking against yours smoothly, never letting you forget how good his mouth was to you.

“Need you both.”

Impatience wore away at you faster than ever, bringing the kiss to break and your hands to push Namjoon back until he was laid out before you, eyes scrunched with affection while Jackson laughed at your needy actions.

“Want you both now.”

You didn't need to prove it to them when you already did as much every day, but you showed them even so, tugging at Namjoon's sweats until you could take his cock between your lips, mouth wet and warm, fused tight to the tip with a suction that made his eyes roll back with bliss. The shimmy of your hips, ass up and thighs spread, led Jackson right where you hoped he would go, movement behind you lasting seconds before you felt his length brushing your folds. The first slow thrust brought him deep, spearing you open until you were full, popping Namjoon's thickness from your mouth with a moan, and you stroked him with your hand as you caught your breath.

“Feels so good. Don't stop. Want you both to cum in me.”

They would before long, Jackson's hips pushing towards you, circling and bouncing against your ass in a way that bordered on immediate desperation. Namjoon wasn't much better off, hands fisting your hair with a gentle caution even while he lifted his hips up from the couch, helping you take him throat-deep every time. Your tiny, chilly living room was a steady mess of sounds, the wet slurp of your lips and the slippery smack of your pussy as both took every inch of your lovers they could standing in for your usual moans, Jackson and Namjoon groaning and cussing in place of the loudness you could be prone to.

“So tight, YN...”

“Fuck, you're swallowing me so deep, baby...”

They praised you, let you know how well you took them, how incredible it felt being inside you, and their adoration just sent your pleasure to new heights, cunt tightening with anticipation. Namjoon called your name with his release, petting your hair as you worked his shaft, tongue gathering up every burst that flooded your mouth, swallowing it down with glee. Jackson's face was a sight you couldn't see, but you could envision the euphoria on it as his cock twitched and his hips jerked, your core clamping down to accept his cum, ready to feel it drip down your thighs when he pulled out.

“Your turn, sweetheart.”

“You gotta cum for us.”

It wouldn't take much, you wouldn't need much more than what they'd already given you, but neither Jackson nor Namjoon were ever inclined to slouch when it came to your pleasure. You let them move you, pulled along to recline against Jackson's chest with his cock still inside, his fingers strumming your clit, adding to the bliss of Namjoon's lips on your chest, flicking at your nipples with his tongue. It was everything you needed, just right and incredible, the satisfaction of your orgasm leaving you trembling in a way the cold could never cause. Your eyes teared up from it, but your lips found a smile even through the gasping and moaning.

You felt relaxed and cozy no matter the mess between your legs, regardless of the perspiration on your skin, all thoughts of having to head to the shower to clean up again well out of mind. Namjoon and Jackson lifted you, shifting you around until you were snuggled up with them, stretched across both their laps with the blanket pulled over all three of you. They kissed and nuzzled you, petting every part of you they could reach, the love you felt in each caress keeping you so very warm.

“Maybe we don't need to get the heat fixed.”

“I thought you hated the cold.”

Jackson's mouth brushed your shoulder and Namjoon's mimicked the same sort of kiss against your cheek.

“I do. It's just not so terrible when I've got two sexy boyfriends who know better ways to keep me feeling nice and toasty.”


	3. F***ing Snowboys! (Youngjae/F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing come snowy season had frustrated you more than trying and failing to roll out the perfect snowman in your favorite game. Thankfully, your husband had quite the talent for turning your sour mood around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowboys are a pain and I love them, but I also hate them, so this is partly me venting some frustration. lol

“Oh screw you! That was perfect!”

Of all the many, many video games you'd played in your life, one of the rare few which had never led you to profanity-ridden frustration had been the latest **Animal Crossing**. As a matter of fact, ever since you'd first played **City Folk** back in the early 2000s, the **Animal Crossing** series had been what you'd considered your relaxation games. Whenever you wanted a break from stressful puzzles or an intense shoot 'em up, talking to your favorite villagers and watering your in-game flowers had been your go-to method of virtual unwinding. The same had been true for **New Horizons** , the latest installment such a wonderful reprieve from the world at large and all its many stresses.

Up until the winter holidays at any rate, when snowflake and ornament DIY recipes had been a pain in your ass to farm and all the icy furniture you wanted to craft hinged on the most frustrating mechanic yet.

Fucking snowboys.

Try as you might, after following the instructions of many a tutorial, you'd found yourself grumbling, grousing, and wanting to toss your Switch every single time you rolled your snowballs together only for your new snowman to proclaim himself imperfect. All you wanted were the recipes to make frozen partitions and arches, the large snowflakes to make them, but as luck would have it you just couldn't seem to get the ratios right.

“Dammit!”

Huffing, you closed out your game before the snowboy could continue letting you know that you'd messed up, determined to try again for the third time that evening. As the game loaded back up, you heard a soft laugh, a warm pair of arms wrapping around you over the back of the couch.

“Still struggling, huh?”

“These snowboys are bastards and I hate them.”

“So I've noticed.”

Youngjae had never really taken part in your **Animal Crossing** obsession, but he encouraged it, finding it cute how excited you got whenever you had a newly acquired villager to show him or a rare furniture item you'd been coveting. He loved to sit down next to you on the couch as you took him on a tour of the changes you'd made to your island, grinning from ear to ear at the joy you expressed in impressing him with your design choices. You counted yourself lucky to have a husband who was enthusiastic about the things that made you happy, even when that thing was mildly irking you.

“I just can't seem to get them right.”

“You think maybe a little incentive might help?”

“What do you mean?”

Your game loaded, but you turned your head from the screen to glance back at your husband, the usual sweetness of his expression not to be found. What he wore instead was a look of cunning, the slyness of it a dead give away to the fact that the love of your life was up to something far from innocent. Choi Youngjae, despite being the nicest man with the kindest soul you'd ever met, had a wicked side a mile long and a devious sort of cleverness that sometimes made him dangerous, though never in a legitimately harmful way. He was not the sort of person anyone might want to go up against in a prank war or a board game, not when his was a mind that could be conniving as hell. Luckily for you, as his wife, he tended to utilize his naughty tendencies in ways that were more fun than what his friends had gotten used to.

The thought had your thighs clenching as he left the living room, returning your focus to the TV screen as you directed your cute little avatar to chase dung beetles away from the snowballs you'd found. You hadn't even begun to roll the first tier of your next snowboy attempt by the time Youngjae was back, the familiar pink of one of your favorite toys clutched in his hands.

“So, here's my idea,” he began, sitting down on the edge of the table before you, hands brushing your knees to bid them open. “You wear this little toy while you try building your snowman. Every time you mess up and restart the game, I turn it off until you start building again. You don't get to cum until you succeed. Sound like a good incentive?”

“It sounds like it could actually be frustrating torture, but...I'm not against it.”

For a moment Youngjae looked the sort of bright, adorably gleeful that he tended to most of the time, the excitement of your agreement of his idea reminding you yet again how much you loved your kind, but super crafty husband. He spent a few minutes kissing you, letting put your controller aside so he could warm you up, his hands wandering along your neck and down, loving little caresses led to tug down your pajama shorts and your panties. With the latter left around your open thighs and his fingers stroking along the seam of your pussy, teasing your clit, he worked you slowly to deeper arousal, drawing away once you were wet for him.

“Get ready to try again.”

You did as he instructed, grabbing up your controller and turning your eyes up towards the television, trying not to let them close as Youngjae slipped the small vibrator inside you, adjusting it until it was settled just right outside as well, nestled up against your clit. With your panties pulled back on to help keep it in place, core already clenching around the familiar curve of the smooth silicone inside you, Youngjae took his place behind the couch, silent and waiting. You heard a quiet click once you started to roll your snowman, the vibrator coming to life inside your cunt and upon your clit, the immediate rumble of the device making you nearly jolt off the couch from the sudden intensity of the pleasure. Putting it on high straight away showed that Youngjae wasn't going to play fair, not that you minded.

“Looks like you've got the first part done. Doing good so far.”

The hard part was the second half and he knew it, but the smirk you could practically hear in his voice let you know that he was eager to see how well you could do under pressure and pleasure alike. He softened the level a little, but it didn't diminish how good the vibrator felt, and Youngjae suddenly leaning over the back of the couch to palm at your breasts certainly did nothing to keep you from getting close to completion. He cupped them, slipping his hand under your tanktop to let his thumbs graze your nipples, head bending so he could kiss your cheek.

“I think you might have it this time.”

A hand moved away, turning the vibrator back up, and your pelvis angled up, glancing down to see the faintly visible tremble of the toy inside your panties. It halted and your oh so close release faded away, lost as the new snowboy proclaimed your attempt to be a bust.

“Time to give it another try.”

Youngjae hit the power again once you'd started the next attempt, changing the intensity level often and whispering encouragement all the while, building on your satisfaction with kisses to your neck and pinches of your nipples. When pleasure led to distraction and failure, he kept to his word by stopping, giving you time to restart the game and your quest to build your perfect snowboy. You couldn't count the number of times you'd messed up, how many orgasms had come close only to fade away with the press of a power button, but it had been enough to have your panties soaked and your heart racing. You got close to giving up and begging Youngjae to just fuck you instead, uncertain that you'd ever get it right when you wanted to cum so much more than you wanted your next frozen DIY recipe.

Just when you'd begun to think it would be impossible, you heard Youngjae gasp and let out an excited laugh, the snowboy on your screen commending you for building him to perfection. You would've laughed as well, cheered for your success, but you couldn't focus on the words on the screen or the victory itself, too desperate for the promised outcome.

“Youngjae, please!”

The vibrations turned up, ramping up to a speed and strength harder than any other you'd felt thus far, telling you that Youngjae hadn't actually turned it up all the way as you'd thought. Him withholding a level for the very end didn't matter, not when the highest felt so fucking good, just as good as his hands massaging your breasts and his breath against your ear.

“You did so well. Go ahead and cum now, sweetheart.”

The deep rumble of the toy pressing against your G-spot and your clit at once had you dropping your controller on the couch beside you, a scream rendered silent, caught in your throat with the gushing wildness of your orgasm. Youngjae's arms circling around you kept you from nearly bucking right off the couch, cradling you through the shaking and writhing of toe-curling, breath-stealing pleasure laced through your limbs. It was the hardest you'd cum in a while and when you had a husband who loved to get you off with a happy frequency, it spoke volumes of just how incredible a good, drawn-out build-up could be.

Youngjae let the toy slow, still moving inside you as you settled down, the waves of sensation ebbing away. It was finally turned off and set to silence at your weak bidding, body spent and mood lifted significantly both by the attention of your husband and the victory he'd motivated you to obtain.

“Knew you could do it.”

You let out a pleased giggle, turning your head to request a peck by puckering your lips. Youngjae gave you the kiss without hesitation.

“Now if only you could get those present balloons to give you the other recipes faster.”

“Oh god, don't remind me.”

Between finicky snowboys and balloons more often full of clay or clothing rather than holiday instructions, you were sure your **Animal Crossing** frustrations would last a while yet.

But, at least you could get some orgasms out of it.


	4. The Best Present (Jinyoung/F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending Christmas dinner with your family, you just want to spend the rest of the night in bed with your husband before you give him his real present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I'm a sucker for all this soft, domestic stuff.

“I've been wanting to do this all night.”

Your back had made friends with the front door on many an occasion, well before Jinyoung's apartment had become a home to both of you. Many of the memories you had of your relationship were filled, at some point, by the recollection of him pressing you against the front door for a few languid kisses, with his hand scooped along your cheek and fingertips circling your waist. Though a private man, your husband had a fondness for necking you in the hallway where anyone could see, almost like he wanted to express a little pride that the woman he held in his arms was all his. It was a sentiment you could get on board with quite happily, your own pride for being with him and being able to call him yours making you enjoy the thrill of letting anyone see you lavish him with kisses.

“I love spending time with your family for Christmas, but you've been driving me wild with this little number ever since we left the house.”

“That's what I was aiming for when I slipped into it.”

You knew your smile was the absolute vision of cheek and Jinyoung smiled fondly at the sight of it even if the look netted you a playful pinch just the same. It was no lie, of course. The sweater dress may have covered you from neck to mid-thigh, but it was skin tight enough to leave little to the imagination, not that Jinyoung needed such a thing when he was a well-traveled expert of your curves.

“Then let's get inside, so I can unwrap my present.”

“Yes, we should definitely do that.”

You let Jinyoung punch in the door code to lead you inside, shoes kicked off one at a time with a clatter, kisses and laughs exchanged in the process until he was able to lift you up against him. Your arms and legs wrapped around him with familiar ease, dress hiking up around your ass, the gentle smack he delivered to one cheek softened by the thin tights you had on. As he walked you to the bedroom, kissing you without missing a single step, you couldn't help reminiscing about how wonderful he'd been all night. You knew your family could be a bit much at times, loud and boisterous as well as prone to drinking a bit too much, but they meant everything to you. Jinyoung had charmed every relative you had, from your parents to your grumpiest uncle, since the moment he'd attended a family gathering with you for the first time, fitting in with ease. Your nieces and nephews, the children of your various cousins, all adored him most of all, and that Christmas Eve had been no different. Jinyoung had, as always, looked perfectly at home while swarmed by youngsters, listening to all their stories and indulging them in whatever games they so desperately wanted him to play. It was and always had been the most adorable sight you'd ever been lucky enough to see.

“I love you so much.”

Jinyoung looked up at you, smiling brightly as he knelt before where he'd placed you on the edge of the bed, slowly peeling off your tights and panties one at a time.

“I love you too, sweetheart. I have every intention of showing you just how much I do.”

He had never given you room to question how deeply he cared for you, the certainty of his affection something you'd felt long before he'd ever put a ring on your finger. You let him have his way, let him love you as he pleased, opening your arms to accept him once he'd freed you of your dress and bra, the weight of his body pressing you down into the mattress. It felt a little unbalanced to be utterly nude while he'd not yet removed a single article of clothing, your hands longing for the feel of his skin and the defined plains of his chest, working at buttons even as he tried to distract you with his mouth on your neck.

“I'm trying to get you naked, Jinyoung,” you pretended to scold him, fingers faltering when he nipped at you.

“Try harder then.”

“I'm gonna spank you if you keep being a cheeky little shit.”

“I sincerely doubt it. We both know I'm not the one who likes a good swat on the ass now and again.”

“It's a crying shame too. You've got the perfect peach for it.”

You gave up on his half undone shirt to give his cheeks a few squeezes, smiling with pure delight at the way your actions had him laughing, eyes scrunching into the cutest crescents. A few more squeezes had him rolling onto his back, leaving you to lay atop him as he reached down to repeat your actions, alternating the occasional grope with a few smacks, just hard enough to faintly sting yet not so intense that it might bruise later. Exactly how you liked it when you were in the mood for something softer and sweeter. Sitting up, settled down over his thighs, you finished your original objective of getting his shirt open, tossing both sides away to leave it spread apart on him, exposing the near perfection of his chest. Enjoying the eye candy your husband always offered sated you a little, but not quite enough, satisfaction unattainable without seeing more of him, Jinyoung glad to massage your thighs as you worked his pants open.

“Planning on riding me tonight?”

“Mm-hm. You just lay back and let me do all the work, love.”

“Never.”

His hands found your hips the moment you began to rub your cunt along the front of his shaft, coating him in warmth and wetness, letting him help draw you down as you eased onto him. The fill and fit of him felt as much like coming home as much as it felt like heaven, an intoxicating stretch you craved almost daily. Having him inside you was utter bliss every time, even at the very beginning, pleasure driven through your body the moment he bottomed out.

“You always feel so amazing.”

“You feel even better than that,” he whispered as he gripped the back of your neck to tug you down for a kiss, one which lasted long enough to make you restless for movement.

Jinyoung did let you have your way for a while, gazing up at you with love in his eyes, pleasure and want accompanying his affection so clearly. Often more restrained in the sounds he made whenever your lovemaking was softer, you still drank in every gentle exhale and groan he offered as you rode him, hips rocking slowly. He was beautiful, a sight you would never stop appreciating and longing for, smiling as you lifted up just to sink back down on him gradually, relishing the way he spread you.

Staying idle for too long was not his style and in time his hands strayed from your hips, lifting to your lips to let you suck on his fingers, wetting them so he could slide that slick across your nipples. His own hips started to move, rocking to grind his cock in so deep while he worked his thumb against your clit, slow circles leading you along to an end you didn't rush to reach. It took time, minutes upon minutes until you'd both begun to sweat and gasp from the gradual nature of your mutual enjoyment building up. It was Jinyoung who broke before you, eyes dazed with sensation as he looked up at you, waiting for you to cum even while his cock throbbed and spent, filling you with further heat. His name was a breathy mumble followed by another admission of love, your orgasm soft yet so powerful, a lingering crescendo of elation you let carry you along for ages. His cock began to soften long before the pleasurable tremors and tight convulsions of your cunt had ceased, still feeling them even once you laid down upon his chest to let him embrace you, his arms holding you tight.

“It is a merry Christmas, isn't it?”

“Know what would make it better?”

“What's that?”

You lifted up so you could fold your arms atop his chest, laying your chin against the pillow they provided.

“If we had our own little one to bring home from the gathering and tuck into bed before we jumped each other's bones.”

The idea had him smiling, eyes darting up towards the ceiling as he seemed to imagine the image you'd offered to him. Fatherhood was something you knew Jinyoung longed for, starting a family a discussion visited on so many occasions since you'd tied the knot.

“That would be nice, wouldn't it? Getting to see our little one play with the other kids, watching your parents and grandparents fuss over them. It'd be amazing if we could see that all begin in the future. Maybe even as soon as next year?”

His question was edged with a hopeful tone, eyes searching your face to see how you might react and what the idea of having a baby within the next year made you feel. He was almost painfully precious in all his eager anticipation and you couldn't bear to make him wait any longer. You were off him in a hurry, uncaring of the mess you felt spilling down your thighs as you rushed to the ensuite bathroom, jumping right back onto the bed. Jinyoung, sitting up to wait for you with a dumbfounded look on his face, zeroed in straight away on the tiny plastic stick you had in your hands. His eyes looked ready to bulge out of their sockets with the shock that filled them, his hands trembling as he took the pregnancy test from you.

“Merry Christmas, Papa Park.”

That was the first time you'd ever been happy to see Jinyoung cry and even though you smiled, you were right there with him.

You couldn't wait to see what next Christmas would be like.


	5. Warm (BamBam/F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a fool in love and he’d take what he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst! I'm sorry, y'all!

He'd invited her over without hesitation, heart aching over the loneliness in her voice and the pain he knew he'd feel in the end.

It was always the same and he wished he could stop being such a damn glutton for punishment, but the cyclical nature of his decisions persisted no matter his rationalizations or sense. He longed to be the one who could truly fill the void in her heart, chase away the emptiness it carried after it had been broken. The world was so damn cold and all he wanted to do was be the one to keep her warm. There was a hope in him, impossible and even bitter, that maybe the more she turned to him, the more she sought comfort in his arms, the more she might heal from the pain her ex had caused when he left.

He knew better.

He always had.

Time healed all wounds supposedly, but it didn't guarantee that old flames or feelings would ever diminish. Expecting her to fall out of love with the man she thought she'd married was as unlikely as expecting him to give up on his farfetched wish that someday she'd see him as something more than a friend.

He was a glutton for punishment determined to take what he could get and whenever she showed up on his doorstep with her heart bleeding again, consumed by loneliness, he couldn't help giving her what he knew she craved. He couldn't even really be angry with her about his own agony. It wasn't as if every visit resulted in her needing the distraction of a good orgasm and she definitely had no clue that he'd always been in love with her. To her, he was just a friend all too happy for a casual fuck now and then, a connection without feelings. She was in the dark and he was fine with keeping her that way for as long as he could. It meant he could be with her in some capacity, comforting her and making her feel good when she was caught up in her misery. It was better than nothing, wasn't it?

He was such a fucking fool.

“Damn, baby. You're about to cream all over my cock and I've only just gotten inside you. Wanted me that bad tonight?”

She was beautiful, bent slightly forward with her breath leaving fading clouds on the window glass, palms flat to the clear surface as he fucked her against it, seating his cock deep with every thrust. The twinkling lights of the nearby Christmas tree cast flashes of gold across her skin, a vision as lovely as being able to look down and watch his length sinking inside her, absolutely glistening from how wet she was.

Wet for him. Wet because of him.

“I did. I couldn't think of anything else once I saw you tonight.”

She wanted him and he needed to hear her admit it so badly, even if she was drunk on lust and pleasure, responding to the dirty things he said in the heat of the moment. It was bad for him, so bad for his heart, but it helped him pretend for just a little while. It let him imagine that she hadn't come here to escape the sadness of spending Christmas alone in an apartment she'd once shared with another man she was missing. Even if it was just for the promise of an orgasm and the comfort of a close friend, she'd reached out for him. She'd needed him. She was with him, moaning and crying out for him to fuck her faster, mewling helplessly as he sped up his hips for her, giving her everything she wanted. 

“God, just imagine if somebody can see us. Can you picture how jealous they'd all be watching you taking me this deep, looking so damn pretty with your cunt stuffed full? I'll bet they'd wish they were in my shoes right now.”

In truth, it wasn't very likely that anyone could actually see them. His penthouse was so high up that it would take more than the naked eye to witness what they were doing and they'd definitely have to know where to look. It was fun to imagine it, though; a distinct thrill to be felt just envisioning that someone else could view her losing herself to his touch. It was their secret, something he'd never tell a soul, but it didn't mean he didn't enjoy entertaining the fantasy of someone else being able to see that she was with him. Fantasies were what brought him the most joy, after all.

“BamBam...I need to cum.”

“I know, babygirl. I know you do and I'm not gonna let you down. You just relax and let me get you there.”

He walked her forward, forcing her to shift upright a little further, breasts pressing against the glass. She whimpered as one of his hands skimmed down from her hip to her thigh, lifting back up and forward, the sound showing that she knew where his touch would inevitably end up. Taking his time let him work her up, intensifying her want and neediness, anticipation sure to make the first touch sweeter for her. It was sweeter for both of them, the way she clenched around his cock when he finally brushed her clit making him see stars, needing a moment to realize that they were really just city lights blurred in his vision, pleasure making his gaze a little hazy.

“Think I need to cum too. You feel so good.”

“Want you to cum. Love it when you cum with me.”

It made his stomach flip when she said things like that, every instance of her wanting his pleasure as much as her own wrecking him entirely. All her affection, every embrace and word of encouragement whenever he had a bad day, each playful kiss on the cheek and desperate press to his lips threatening to ruin him forever. He took it, drank everything in, savored it as he'd never savored anything else, even while the cracks in his heart grew a little bigger.

' _I love you_ ' was what he wanted to say, words burning like acid on his tongue.

“Cum for me,” he said instead, mouth finding her neck.

He sucked, nipping at her skin, trying to leave behind as many marks as he possibly could. They were temporary, fleeting, but he lived to place them on her often. Nothing aroused him more than seeing love bites he'd left all over her, memories of the last time he was inside her leading to the next, her head always angling to the side to let him, welcome his teeth. She'd never truly been his, but it was all more pretending, more false hopes he let himself have as she walked back into the world outside his apartment, littered in signs of his voiceless love for her.

“Cum for me, YN.”

He listened to the call of his name spilling from her lips, wailed out with delight as he brought her to the orgasm she'd needed so badly. The sound alone was enough to do him in, leave him breathless and shaking, quieter in his release as he filled the condom. It was divine, bliss and heat so powerful that it made him feel like his heart might explode, the pleasure almost too much.

It masked the hurt for a little while and so too did the smile he saw her wear, reflected in the glass as she caught her breath, cunt still wavering around his cock, tight and addictive.

“You're so good to me, Bam. Thank you.”

He wanted to stay, enjoy being buried within her and holding her in his arms, but he knew it couldn't happen, gripping himself tight as he pulled out to remove the condom. His eyes fixed on his task, focused on tying the latex shut, trying not to look at her right away.

“Always will be, babygirl. You know I've got you any time.”

“I know. I don't know what I'd do without you.” 

He dared to look and the softness of her smile was lovely, so devastatingly gorgeous, bearing clear hints of gentle affection that he wished carried something more, even just the smallest touch of something other than platonic love.

“Good thing you'll never have to find out.”

YN wrapped her arms around him, no concern for the condom he had to dispose of, squeezing him tight as her cheek settled against the powerful drumming of his heart, so unaware of how much that beat was for her.

He was a fool in love and he'd take what he could get.


	6. All Aglow (Jaebeom/F!Reader/Yoongi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you’re missing your family during the holidays, your boyfriends do their best to cheer you up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever seen a threesome involving these two fellas, but I am **all** about it.

You almost couldn't believe the sight before you.

“What's all this?”

You could've pinched yourself to make sure you weren't dreaming, but you knew it was real from the temperature change alone, the cold of outside drifting away with the warmth of home all around you. Somehow, the change in décor had managed to make it feel all the more cozy, amazement settling in over how something as simple as a tree and some lights could alter your mood.

“When did you guys buy a tree? And all these decorations? And...”

Finally becoming speechless, you gestured to your own chest to show that you were referring to the ridiculous sweaters on their's, both the very definition of ugly yet in the best of ways. According to you, anyway. Yoongi responded first, shrugging as he continued to stir the pot of scrumptious smelling soup he'd been fussing over, nonchalance unattainable when he was smiling.

“We bought it here and there last month without telling you,” Jaebeom called out, distracted from continuing his tree decoration efforts, Nora batting lightly at the plastic ornament he held above her head. “The last set of lights got here today, so we got to work as soon as you went out this morning.”

“But, why, though?”

With the initial shock of seeing your home looking so wonderfully like Christmas had thrown up all over it, you started taking off your coat and shoes, putting them away in the closet along with your purse.

“Neither of you really celebrate Christmas.”

“You do, though, and this is our first Christmas since we got together.”

Jaebeom nodded at Yoongi's statement, finally giving up on cat dad compulsions to hang the ornament on the tree, making his way towards you while your other boyfriend took the pot off the burner, killing the heat.

“Plus, we know it's been hard on you not being able to travel home to see your family for the holidays, so we both figured this might cheer you up some.”

“Some?”

You gave your lovers an incredulous look broken by the widest smile you were capable of giving, stepping forward to wrap an arm around each of their bodies, beyond happy to be pressed against them both.

“How can I possibly be sad when the loves of my life went all out to give me a Hallmark-worthy house for Christmas? This is so amazing. Thank you both so much.”

“Of course.”

“Anything for you.”

Each of their comments were punctuated with a kiss to one of your cheeks, their arms wrapping you up to ensure that you were sandwiched well between them and it was always the place you wanted to be as often as humanly possible. It had truly been depressing the hell out of you to be unable to fly home to see your family and that ache had doubled with the existing tension you had with your father, his continued disapproval of your choice to date two men adding further strain to the entire situation. You had every intention of taking photos of the house to send to your mother, hoping she'd show him just how caring and thoughtful your men were. It was doubtful he'd ever completely come around, at least not any time soon, but it never hurt to try greasing the wheel.

“So, did you guys get me an ugly sweater too?”

“We did. We were planning on giving it to you later.”

“Why's that?”

Yoongi just grinned, two fingers tapping the side of your neck just seconds before you felt Jaebeom's mouth on that same spot, his voice following, husky against your ear.

“Because we have a different gift to give you first.”

You needed no further words to understand what he meant, their intentions and desires as apparent as they were welcome. An eager smile let them know that you were willing, wanting, and you tugged Jaebeom's head forward to kiss him deeply, turning to offer Yoongi the same attention as soon as the taller of your two lovers had been rendered breathless. His lips were a deeper hue of pink once you broke away and he watched along with Jaebeom as you took a few steps away from them, fingers slow in the effort to remove what you wore one article at a time. Neither could wait long to cross the meager distance once you were down to just your panties, their hands slipping the garment from your body and caressing every inch of exposed skin like they wanted to make sure you weren't cold. You could never be anything but warm with them near.

“So beautiful,” Jaebeom told you, lowering his face to the valley of your breasts, placing a kiss there.

“And already wet as well.”

Yoongi's fingers dove between your legs, rubbing back and forth from clit to entrance, coming back towards his lips slick, sucking that glisten clean.

“Think I want a taste.”

They lowered you to the floor, a blanket tugged from the back of the couch to cushion your body a little, but you would've cared little for the firmness of the hardwood beneath you once Jaebeom's head moved between your legs. His tongue flicked your clit, lavishing the tiny bud with undeterred attention until you were truly dripping, adding to your pleasure with the slow thrust of two long fingers inching deep 'til you were full yet not as full as you wanted to be. It was rapturous when he pulled his mouth away, digits fucking you faster as Yoongi joined in, his lips closing around your clit to lave and suck, the combined wet of drenched fingers and a talented tongue almost as loud as your moans.

“Ready for us, baby?”

“I think she is. Look at this.”

Jaebeom's fingers retreated and a string of liquid arousal remained connected to them a short distance before breaking, Yoongi groaning when he saw it, the sound rumbling against your cunt.

“Condoms and lube. Now.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“As our lady commands.”

You laughed at their smart mouths, sitting up as they both made to head to the bedroom, halted by a sudden shout of their names. They turned back to see you grinning sheepishly, gesturing towards your own chest as you had when you'd come home.

“Maybe lose the ugly sweaters too? I love them, but I'm libel to crack up mid-fuck if I look down and see that drunk reindeer or those Santa cats.”

They returned in record time, sweaters and the rest of their clothing gone, lube bottle and foil packets in hand. All necessity items were set aside as they knelt to rejoin you on the blanket, pressing themselves against your front and back to bestow kisses to your neck, shoulders, and lips, all while you caressed them both with loving touches so that neither man felt forgotten. Restlessness, all-consuming need, they made it so easy to request more much sooner, your cunt and ass quickly filled with fingers, stretched and prepped for so many pleasurable moments. You felt near to a climax once they removed those skillful digits, bending you forward to straddle Jaebeom as he laid down on his back, the tip of his lengthy cock nestling against your core while Yoongi's girthy shaft slipped between your cheeks.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

Jaebeom parted you first, inching in and letting you sink yourself down until you took him to the root, his eyes slowly closing as he savored you like it was the first time he'd ever known you so intimately. Yoongi followed suit once you stilled, easing his way into your tighter passage with even more caution and care, knowing that you needed it whenever one of them filled your ass. The gentle way they slide into your body was always sweet, a wondrous way to convey their softness for you, two gentle souls who made you feel so complete, so very loved.

“Ready?” they both asked again and at your nod, they moved.

Like a well-oiled machine perfectly in sync, your men fucked you, Jaebeom rocking into you every time Yoongi eased out, steadily working up to a less ginger pace the more you opened up, body accepting them with growing ease. When your wanton moans broadcast your bliss, let them know how satisfied you were to feel their cocks inside you, they broadened their strokes, groans gaining pitch until they were louder than you. You relished it, so used to Jaebeom's softer grunts and Yoongi's quiet huffs that any instance in which their enjoyment made them noisy was like a dream come true to you.

“Can't wait to feel you cum for us.”

“It's always so good when you squeeze our cocks like that.”

Your anticipation for the release of both your lovers was just as powerful, aware that nothing would help to tilt them over the edge and into oblivion quite like the feel of you giving them what they wanted most. Balancing yourself with a hand against Jaebeom's chest, your fingers slipped down to ply your clit, the immediate tightening of your cunt and your ass as your pleasure skyrocketed making Jaebeom as well as Yoongi nearly lose their minds. They cussed, different swear words expressing the same feeling, and you smiled just a little, lips drifting apart with a cry as you reached your peak. The caress of your fingers carried on until it was too much, until ecstasy made your body slump down atop Jaebeom's chest, riding out the convulsive waves as Yoongi gripped the soft globes of your ass to pump between them again and again. You felt his cock throb, heat flooding the condom he wore, and it took Jaebeom no time at all to join him, his fingers squeezing your thighs tight as he grunted hard, erection twitching within your pussy, feeding you further warmth.

The three of you became a sweaty, breathless pile of limbs and stickiness, occasionally moaning or gasping, shivering with the tremors of orgasms drifting away with pleasant slowness. You felt dazed enough by your own orgasm to barely even notice when two sets of hands maneuvered you onto your back, flanked by both wonderful boyfriends. Kisses to your cheeks brought a giggle out of you, one that made you feel like a schoolgirl again, just the way that being in love tended to do. They knew you felt that way, how much you loved them, but it always felt worth saying to you, lips parting for the words.

“Ah! Odd! Don't climb the tree!”

“Crap! Get them, Jaebeom!”

Stark naked and a little bit frantic, you watched Jaebeom and Yoongi run to the helpless tree being besieged by not just one, but three of the five cats. Seeing them both, bare-assed and freaking out, had you laughing hysterically on the floor, your profession of love laced with mirth.


	7. With A Bow On Top (Mark/F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping presents is all well and good, but there are other uses for decorative ribbons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little belated due to personal reasons. Sorry, y'all!

Of the few virtues you could claim to have, patience was the strongest.

You held firmly to the old adage that good things came to those who wait and there were few instances in your life which had proven contrary to that. Patience married well to anticipation and there was no greater feeling to you than the excitement which came with knowing that something good was on its way to you. Especially when something good involved Mark.

He'd been standing somewhere before you in silence for some time, saying nothing, and letting you only hear the softness of his breathing, a thrill almost making you smile as you tried to picture how he may have been regarding you. You were sure you made for quite the sight, on your knees and naked, eyes covered and hands bound together behind your back, the red ribbon a sturdy binding which doubtlessly looked as good on you as it did on any gift. Mark hadn't been especially shy about letting you know he thought you were hot long before you'd begun casually sleeping together, so you were pleased to imagine just how hard he might be, cunt leaving your inner thighs slick as you waited to find out.

You were prepared for what was finally coming when his quiet footfalls brought him closer, lips parting for a breath, puckering for a kiss when the tip of his cock brushed their softness. The pleased murmur of his deep voice responding to your tongue slipping out was beautiful, stroking across the smooth head to taste the warm precum beading before you. It made you want more, but you were good at biding your time, taking it slowly, aware of how loud and needy sounding Mark could get when you took things slow. His patience, unlike yours, only stretched so far and you loved riling him up, making a mess of him.

Although you couldn't see his face, you could easily picture it in your mind as you sucked the head of his length, envisioning the familiar view of his mouth dropping open, his eyes closing halfway. It was a sad thing to not be able to view every pleasurable expression that bloomed before your covered gaze, but the loss of sight added a different kind of enjoyment of its own. You felt so much more focused on your other senses, so deeply attuned to the clean scent of his skin and the weight of his dick slipping past your lips, slowly questing deeper, growing wetter from your mouth.

“Can I fuck your face, baby?”

Releasing him with a slick pop and a wide smile, you nodded your consent and opened your mouth to him, cunt pulsing from his request. You loved it when Mark took control of the pace whenever you had your mouth on him, so appreciative of how gentle he always was whenever you swallowed him down. His care for your comfort was a sweet thing, a showing of trust between you, and it was intoxicating to hear the way he uttered astounded curse words as his length pumped deeper a little more at a time. His pleasure made you feel delirious, the burn of him hitting the back of your throat well worth it just to listen to him, and it was even better when your loss of sight led to you having a greater focus on his voice.

Your lips felt wet from taking him in, tongue trailing along the underside each time he pulled his cock back, sucking and worshipping the tip enthusiastically whenever his hips stilled to linger. He was most sensitive there and he groaned the loudest from the gentle suction pressed tight around the head, only able to stay that way for short spells before he resumed his leisurely thrusting, working his way towards his orgasm. The faintest growing swiftness of his movements always warned you when he was almost there a minute before his voice did and you knew what he wanted before he gasped out that he was about to blow, tongue lashing the bottom of his length as his thrusts grew shallow.

“YN, I'm cumming!”

The warm flavor of him drifted across your tongue, a white you'd watched spill from your pussy and across your stomach during numerous shared nights together. It wasn't one you might get to see again that evening when you didn't know just how long you'd have the ribbons on, but the taste of it was good enough, every drop swallowed until you'd taken every bit. Mark kept moving through each pulse, every throb of his orgasm between your eager lips, and you smiled when he finally felt too spent to go on, his breathless giggle as endearing as always.

“Told you this would be way more fun than wrapping gifts,” you said to him, voice close to rough.

“It's about to get even more fun here in a second.”

“Oooooh, what does my dearest of pals have planned?”

Mark didn't remove the ribbons, wrists remaining bound and eyes still swathed by red, but his hands gave answers from the moment they drew you into his arms, onto his lap. It wasn't an incredibly comfortable position, but you felt safe with Mark's arm looped around your back, his fingers diving between your legs making them spread apart almost on their own.

He relented to what he knew you wanted and needed, taking his time to ply your swollen slit with slow strokes, rubbing your clit indirectly for a while to make you want it more, circling it so well once you were ready. Mark had learned what you liked and he always understood that eventually, you'd want to be filled up. He always got you to the point of mewling out his name, hips starting to really arch hard, before he sank his fingers in deep.

“There you go,” he murmured, delighted as the curl of his digits found the spot inside you that always did you in by the end.

His hand worked faster, palm noisy with each impact of it hitting your clit with his motions, and the pleasure would have been blinding had your eyes not already been covered by material as well as squeezed tightly shut. You laced your fingers together, needing the feeling of holding on to something even as Mark held you, your orgasm a powerful thing that could've driven you to the floor with how much it made you buck, tremble, and writhe. Bursts of wetness accompanied each swell and every movement of Mark's hand still racing between your open thighs, his lap feeling like an absolute mess long before over-stimulation made you plead for him to give you a reprieve.

Dripping fingers worked loose the knot keeping your hands bound and they took to massaging your wrists, palms, and each finger, moving up your arms with time.

“Do they hurt?”

“Nah. They're okay. Feel free to continue, though.”

You maneuvered yourself as well as you could before Mark started to help you, taking note of the way your body kept shaking and twitching, his massage picking back up only after you were comfortably reclined against his chest.

“Hate to say it, but I don't think we're gonna be able to continue this for a while. We still have a lot of presents left to wrap.”

Mark kissed the crown of your head, a sign that he wasn't bothered with potentially not taking things any further that night. Your fingers found the knot behind your head and worked it open, drawing the ribbon from your eyes so you could see again, staring across the living room towards the tubes of wrapping paper and boxes on the coffee table.

“It's a good thing you bought a lot of ribbons. It'd probably be pretty messed up to reuse what you were just wearing.”

“Probably, yeah.”

Twining the makeshift blindfold around your hand, you envisioned what the thick strip of red might look like against Mark's skin, grinning as you entertained future possibilities.

“We should definitely save them for later use.”


End file.
